


Impulsive

by pigwidgeonjr



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigwidgeonjr/pseuds/pigwidgeonjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a well needed breakup from a long-distance relationship, Annabeth decided that she wasn't going to let the fear of failing control her life anymore. She was going to get out there and make herself known; no more hiding behind the books. </p><p>When her sophomore year of college starts, her and her best friend Piper try their hardest to fulfill this goal. And when mysterious and foreign student Reyna starts making her trip to the campus's coffee shop part of her daily route, it looks to be the start of something exciting, new, and impulsive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello. this is my first time writing Reynabeth and even though this is an AU, I still want to try and stay true to the characters, so please let me know if you have any constructive criticism for me. thanks!

Annabeth was confused.

She wasn't sure why, in the middle of summer, people were packed in a  _coffee_ shop, ordering hot coffee and wearing jeans like it wasn't a burning 93 degrees outside. She wasn't sure why Piper was in the back, flirting with her new girlfriend instead of helping her with this sweaty man trying to order something that wasn't even on the menu. Actually, she wasn't sure why she was dealing with him in the first place.

Despite her growing headache and sour attitude, she reasoned with the man, and he decided to order something that Piper could make quickly, and those orders were Annabeth's favorite. She headed into the back to tell Piper what he wanted, not surprised to see her best friend making kissy noises into the phone. Returning to the counter, she glanced briefly at the crowd; many of them started to grow impatient. 

It was only the two of them working today, what more could she do?

Piper came out with the man's coffee in no time, and she could easily see the annoyance on Annabeth's face. "Are you alright?" she said quietly, handing him the coffee. Annabeth simply nodded without saying a word, and Piper took it as a hint that she would get an explanation later.

As for Annabeth, she stared past him as he walked out, looking at the long line that stretched nearly out the door. Business was usually like this in the fall, when people had sense and wore the right clothing for the right weather. It was going to be a long workday, one that would undoubtedly stretch into overtime.

* * *

The day went by extremely slow, something that was expected. Summer was never a busy season, and neither Annabeth or Piper could figure out why this summer would be the one that ruined them. 

It was nearing closing, and the air had that hot-summer wind feel to it. Piper was cleaning the tables and Annabeth was checking inventory.

"You've been awfully quiet today," Piper said, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence the two had gotten used to.  
"It was a rough day."

Piper couldn't argue with that, but lately, Annabeth had been having rough days almost every day.

"It was a 'rough day' all of last week too, apparently."

Annabeth counted the cash from the register. "I'm just thinking about next semester."

"Next semester starts in two months. You have two whole months and then some days to think about next semester." 

"I want to plan early."

Piper called bull. She stopped wiping down the table she was currently at, and pulled out both of the chairs. "Sit with me." When she didn't, she left out a sigh, and knew she had to use something else to convince her to talk if nothing happened.

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes. 

And a few more minutes. And a few more until Piper noticed that Annabeth had counted the coffee bags over ten times in the last ten minutes. 

She spoke up, timidly, hoping not to strike a nerve and send her friend into an even more annoyed mood. "Annabeth, is - is this, um, is this about Percy?"

There was a visible flinch at the mention of her ex. And Piper knew the answer immediately. She sighed as her own response. "Babe, it's been a month. You and him both know it was for the best, you said it was mutual, I don't --" Annabeth interrupted her, speaking softly, "it's not that, I'm over it, I don't know, maybe I'm not." Piper stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"But we were together all of high school and then freshman year - and I understand that you and I moving out west caused a rift -, but if we made it work for one year, why couldn't we do it again?" She vented, saying her words to her reflection in the spotless counter top. After a few deep breaths, she moved from her spot and to the open seat Piper had offered her. Her hands rested on the table, fidgeting nervously, a habit she picked up when she was younger. 

She didn't say anything after that, and Piper assumed she was to speak next. "Percy didn't, -  _doesn't_ \- know how to handle you. He was barely there with you for the move, you could tell his heart wasn't in it." She wished her words didn't seem harsh, she was just trying to be honest. "I, personally, think you deserve someone who'll be there with you one hundred percent and more." That earned a small smile.

Annabeth then shrugged. "I don't care about Percy. I do, but, not in a romantic way anymore. He's a good friend, I can't easily let him go."

"Then what is this about?"

"What if I can't make anything work?" 

"What? What do you mean?"

A timer abruptly went off, letting them know that it was ten-thirty and their shifts were over and it was time to lock up. Annabeth was ready to go, but Piper grabbed her hand, silently pleading for her to keep talking. And she was grateful when her words continued. "If I couldn't make a long distance relationship work, then how can I make college work? A job? What if being with Percy was some good luck charm and now that he's gone, what if I can't do anything right?" She listened intently, wondering how she was going to help her best friend out with some good old fashioned McLean advice. Annabeth's worries were valid, and she wasn't going to ridicule her for feeling dependent on the one constant in her life for the past five years. 

"Well," she started, "then we'll just find you another good luck charm."

Her head leaned down to meet Annabeth's and she squeezed her hand a little bit tighter. "But babe, you can't do this anymore. You can have your worries and doubts but you really can't say that the reason you passed with honors and got into one of the best art schools in California was all because of some ugly boy with back acne and a desperate need for a haircut." A laugh echoed throughout the quiet coffee shop and Piper grinned at her success. 

"School's starting up again in the fall, do you really want to spend our last months of freedom working in this dump and worrying about someone who's over like, a billion miles away?"

Annabeth sighed in agreement, standing up from her chair and grabbing her bag and phone from off of the counters. "I suppose you're right." As Piper did the same, she let out a soft laugh. "Suppose? You've known me since we were in diapers, I would think you've learned that I'm  _always_ right, blondie." An eye roll and a whatever passed through them, and together the locked up the place, walking back to their apartment that was barely off campus.

Walking was one of their greatest bonding times, even if they said nothing during it.

It also gave Annabeth a time for her to think, to think about what Piper said, and while she was thinking, a motorcycle flew past them on the road, the lights from the few buildings illuminating the street, giving her easy access to see the sleek black hair under the helmet that went with the motorcycle, along with the messenger bag that had a large 'R' embroidered on the side of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks ass omg I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll update, maybe tomorrow, but I hope you all like it :]
> 
>  
> 
> also P.S thanks to Nia for beta'ing it


End file.
